The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus for playing an optical disc having plural recording layers.
As prior art, there are, for example, prior documents, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-244658 (JP-A-2006-244658) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-84504 (JP-A-2008-84504).